Itachi X Kisame cute
by dark angel bb
Summary: Sorry I haven't posted in so long DX anyways, Itachi is having some difficulty within himself and needs a little something to distract his mind. Kisame, his lover, decides to help out by showing him just how much he cares.


Itachi X Kisame

Itachi sat meaninglessly on the edge of his bed. Staring at the smooth grounds of his room. Hoping for some return of comfort, anything to keep his mind off of work, off of his brother. His brother was the only thing connected to his mind the past week and he wished for it to be over with. For this war he was fighting with himself to be over with, but as far as he knew there was no hope for such a thing. Unbuttoning his cloak he slid it off of his arms as it landed on the ground. "As bothersome as this is, I have to restrain myself from thinking. Thinking of such things will only cause me grief and I cannot show tears here. As much as I want to I need to settle down." He said unconvincing. Itachi removed himself from the bed and picked up his cloak from the floor and hung it up in the small closet that was big enough for him and Kisame to share. The young male rubbed his eyes and walked sorrowfully back over to the bed. Sitting down on the edge again. "I am not this way. I am Itachi Uchiha, of the Uchiha clan. I am stronger then this." About the time he said that, Kisame strolled into the room and shut the door. Locking it behind him.

"Ah, Itachi. I thought I'd find you here. It's nice to see you're resting." Itachi brushed his voice aside and continued to stare off into outer space. Kisame only smirked. "You're draining yourself Itachi. I wouldn't stretch your abilities to far." The blue man walked over to the closet, hanging up his cloak as well as he made his way over to his own bed, directly beside the sobbing younger males. "Are you okay…?" He managed to say before Itachi got frustrated.

"Yes! I am fine. I just need some rest." Kisame looked over at Itachi bewildered

"Itachi? Are you really all right? You've been moody lately." Kisame said concerned.

"Why do you even care?" Itachi was quick to respond. Glaring at the other.

"Because I…" Kisame got up and walked over to the young males bed, sitting down directly beside him. "I care, it's just hard for me to express that feeling sometimes." Kisame's hand wondered over to Itachi's as the giant gently caressed it. However, Itachi pulled away fast.

"I knew you had such feelings." He said, his voice getting lower. "And I might have had such feelings for you to, but I can't do this." He said in a whimper. Kisame jerked Itachi's arm as he spun around, their faces meeting in a hot passionate kiss that even the younger male did not want to leave from. The sharks tongue exploring the inner depths of the Uchiha's mouth felt so right, but then again so wrong. Kisame backed away and left the longhaired boy with a speechless expression and a blushed face.

"I knew it." Kisame said with a smirk. "All that you needed was some attention. Now your body is all mine. Even you know this is true." Itachi glanced around the room looking for answers.

"I don't want to accept this! Kisame, it's not right!" he placed his hand over his mouth, trying to forget the over heated kiss.

"You've been thinking a lot lately haven't you? Now it may be true that I don't know exactly what you've been thinking of, but it's there. You're always deep in thought. I want to be the one to help you forget whatever it is you're so worried about. I will consider this my new mission Itachi-san" Itachi blushed.

"I don't need help." Itachi said as Kisame's hand reached behind his back and rested it there, leaning in closer, giving Itachi another sampling of his kisses, of his touch.

"As you were saying?" Itachi and Kisame both gave a quick little smile.

"I'm not fully recovered yet." He exclaimed, this time he himself leaned in for a deep kiss and thus there was no more worry. Kisame had brightened his mind, for once in a long time he did not worry about the future, or what happened in the past. He just merely enjoyed the company of a friend, of a lover. His mind was finally at peace.


End file.
